legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter I: The Evacuation for Survival Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Chapter 1, Part 2 of The Journey of the Colonozation, The Evacuation for Survival. CharactersCategory:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Jtn2tCategory:The Journey to the ColonizationCategory:The Evacuation for SurvivalCategory:Transcripts Heroes Manny Sid Diego Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Igor (debut) Scamper and Brain Mumbo Jumbo Banjo Kazooie Tulio Miguel Rodney Copperbottom Fender Pinwheeler Transcript So, the Herd is making invitations to the people on this island. The note says: Do you want to survive the upcoming flood. Then come to.... The Icy Boat You need to go to the beach and meet us before the flood comes. The ship leaves tomorrow at noon. If you don't agree to this, you will rather be drowned to death. Sincerely, Manny. Manny: There! We're all done with the invitations. Now I'm sure to get different results when I ask someone to come this time. (Manny leaves) Later.... (Manny shows the note to the ape) ???: Whoa! All of sudden, I think we do wanna go. Alright, we'll go with you. Uh, let us pack our stuff and then get in the boat. (Manny shows the note to the small man) ???: Oooooooohh, I thought you were kidding. Alright, we'll go with you. (Manny shows the note to the shaman) ???: Hmm.... Mammoth tells truth. Big wave floods island. Mumbo come with mammoth. (Manny shows the note to the bear and the bird) ???: Whoa! I think there is a flood. Alright, we'll come with you. (Manny shows the note to two men) ???: So, the flood is coming soon, huh? Okay, we'll go with you. Manny: Thank you. The invitations are a complete success. Tomorrow, he will surely have a crew on this ship. The next morning.... Manny: Alright, guys! Rise and shine! The clock shows 9:30 am. So, we will have a crew on this ship, we will be ready to leave at noon. Diego: Okay. I'll keep my eyes sharp so I can spot the crew. Manny: Good. Two hours later.... Diego: Hey Manny, here comes the crew now! Just as Manny had planned, 11 characters on the island arrived to go sailing on the icy ship. Okay, everybody gather around. I have some news for you. Do you feel the ground shaking? (Everyone feels the ground) ???: Yeah, I felt it. Manny: That means that a tsunami is coming. So, We built this icy ship over here to keep us safe. (Sid appears) Sid: Manny, look at what time it is! (Manny looks at the clock. The clock shows 11:45 am) Manny: It's almost noon. The tsunami is gonna be coming pretty soon. Come on, everybody! Line up, so we can get onboard. (Manny stands near the plank that leads the entrance to the icy ship) Manny: Okay, everybody. As you come in, be sure to tell me what your names are, so I can put you on the list. (The ape and the monkey appears) Manny: Hi there, what are your names? ???: My name's Donkey Kong, and this is my little buddy, Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong: Hi. Manny: Okay, I put your names on the list. (Manny writes their names on the list) Manny: There we go. Alright, you can get onboard now. Donkey Kong: Thanks. Diddy Kong: Thanks. (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong an enters the icy ship) Manny: Next! (The bear and the bird appears) Manny: Who are you two? ???: Hi, I'm Banjo, and this is my feathered friend, Kazooie. Kazooie: Hi. Manny: Well, nice to meet you. Banjo: Thanks. Kazooie: Thanks. (Manny writes their names on the list) Manny: Alright, you can go in now. (Banjo and Kazooie enters the icy ship) Manny: Next! (The small man, the rabbit, and the robot with an organic brain appears) Manny: Hi, who are you guys? ???: Hello, my name is Igor, and this is my two creations, Scamper and Brain. Scamper: Hello. Brain: Hi. (Manny writes their names on the list) Manny: Okay, you can go in now. Igor: Thanks. Scamper: Thanks. Brain: Thanks. (Igor, Scamper, Brain enters the icy ship) Manny: Next! (The shaman appears) Manny: Hello, who are you? Mumbo Jumbo: Me Mumbo Jumbo. Me shaman. Me cast spells. Manny: Uh.... Okay. So, your name is Mumbo Jumbo, right? Mumbo Jumbo: Yes. (Manny writes his name on the list) Manny: Well, anyway, get onboard. The flood's coming soon. Mumbo Jumbo: Thanks. (Mumbo Jumbo enters the icy ship) Manny: Next! (Rodney and Fender appears) Rodney: Hello, Manny. My name is Rodney Copperbottom. Fender: And my name is Fender Pinwheeler. Manny: Hi, it's nice to meet you again. (Manny writes their names on the list) Manny: Go ahead, get onboard. Rodney: Thank you. Fender: Thanks. (Rodney and Fender enters the icy ship) Manny: Next! (Two men appears) Manny: Hi, who are you guys? ???: I am Miguel. ???: And I am Tulio. And we are partners in Spain. (Manny writes their names on the list) Manny: Alright, get onboard now. Tulio: Thanks. Miguel: Thanks. (Tulio and Miguel enters the icy ship) Manny: Well, I guess that's everyone who agreed. (Manny enters the icy ship) To be continued....